The Pumpkin Princesses
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: After celebrating Halloween, Jack, Sally, their children and the other Halloween Town citizens were taken away by Oogie Boogie and his ancestress,Oolum Boogie. It's up to the Pumpkin Princesses to save their world with the help of all the citizens. Will the princesses save the world? Stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey, guys. I'm back. This is a story I'll be making on my deviantart page on the anniversary of TNBC's release to America. The movie has reached twenty years. TWENTY YEARS!**

**Jack: Can you believe that the movie has reached that long?**

**Sally: I can't. And it's amazing the movie became one of Tim Burton's most well-known movies.**

**Me: Yep. So anyway, this story is called the Pumpkin Princesses. From the title, Jack and Sally had four children. Three are girls and one is a boy. The princesses are a red haired skeleton named Josephine, a black haired skeleton named Janessa and a blue eyed red haired rag doll named Samantha. The prince is a skeleton named Jessie. I'll tell you the story down here. Enjoy!**

* * *

Many years after the Christmas fiasco caused by Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King, Jack married Sally. Then Sally was pregnant a month later. The baby was beautiful female skeleton named Josephine. She had red hair and looked a lot like her father. She was named after Jack's once evil ancestor, Joseph. Then Sally had another skeleton girl named Janessa. She has black hair and looks like a girl version of Jack with hair. Josephine became close to Janessa and they would play hide and go shriek together. Then Sally gave birth to a beautiful rag doll named Samantha. The poor rag doll became completely shy and sensitive. She can't even turn into her Pumpkin Princess form. It backfires and gets fire at her. But after Oogie Boogie captured her, she finally got the transformation right. Now Samantha is brave like her sisters and father. Before Oogie took Samantha away, Sally had one more baby, a male skeleton named Jessie. This is the new story of the Pumpkin King's offspring saving him.

* * *

Halloween has finally come and Sally is with her one year old son, Jessie as the citizens sing "This is Halloween". Then came Jack and his Pumpkin Princesses as pumpkin head scarecrows and jumping in the fountain as the song ends.

"Great Halloween, everybody," the Mayor and his niece, Janet said.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet," Jack said.

"Thank you, everyone," the Pumpkin Princesses said. Sally's creator, Dr. Finkelstein, saw the whole thing and thought his granddaughters were amazing. But then lighting appeared in the sky. It wasn't even the good kind of lighting. It almost hit Jack and Samantha. Then two black holes appeared. But these weren't ordinary black holes. Instead of being black or dark purple, they were green and red. Then arms appeared out of the red black hole and took the Mayor and Janet away. Then the arms took Josephine away.

"DADDY!" Josephine screamed.

"JOSEPHINE!" Jack and Sally yelled. Then Lock, Shock and their daughter, Amanda, were taken away. Then Barrel was. Then Janessa. Then the green black hole arm grabbed Jack by the stomach and the other arm grabbed Sally and Jessie.

"Daddy, please help me!" Samantha yelled.

"Sammy, use your strength to reach my hand!" Jack yelled back. Samantha tried to do so but as she got close to Jack's bony hand, the red arm pushed Samantha into the void. Then Jack was pushed in, too.

Josephine woke up in a strange black void. All there was were yellow eyes.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" a voice asked. "Princess Josephine Skellington, huh?"

"Oogie Boogie? I thought we defeated you!" Josephine said. "And where are my sisters and the others?"

"I can't tell ya that, princess," Oogie said. "All I can tell ya is they are held in this void."

"I will find them, Oogie!" Josephine yelled.

"Ah ah ah. You have to battle me first," Oogie said. "But I doubt you'll defeat me. You don't have any weapons."

"Oh yeah? Well then what do you call this?" Josephine asked, taking out a white slimy object. It was the soul robber. So she and Oogie began to fight. And sing.

**"Well well well  
What have here?  
Josephine the Pumpkin Princess, huh?  
Ooh, I'm really scared.  
So how do like my new void?  
Ha ha ha ha!"**Josephine began to sing next as she attacked Oogie with her soul robber.  
**"It's over! It's over!  
This time you've really gone too far.  
It's over! I'm serious!  
I'm fixing everything."  
**Oogie laughed and though Josephine was such a little joker. Then he sang again.**  
"That's what you think,  
But you couldn't be more wrong.  
And this might be the last time you hear the Oogie song.  
Wow~**  
**(Wow~)  
Wow~  
(Wow~)  
Wow~  
(Wow~)  
I'm the Oogie Boogie man!"  
**"What are you doing, Oogie?" Josephine asked.  
"I'm destroying your home," Oogie said. Josephine began to sing.**  
"I see your pretty proud of your black hole schemes  
But I can say you'll destroy the world only in your dreams."**  
Oogie laughed again after hearing Josephine's heroic words.  
**"That's funny, Josephine! It was a dream!  
But now it's coming true!  
Because my mere shadow knows  
Your days as princess are through.  
**Then Josephine began to dance to the music like her father once did with his battles with Oogie long before her parents were married.  
**Wow~  
(Wow~)  
Wow~  
(Wow~)  
Wow~  
(Wow~)**  
**I'm the Pumpkin Princess!"  
**Oogie was defeated. Then he disappeared. Josephine looked around to see if her sisters were around. Then the whole void lit up. Janessa ran into Josephine's arms and Zero was with her.

"Oh good. We'll be needing Zero's nose at a time like this," Josephine said. So she and Janessa went to find the Halloween Town citizens. The adventure begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey, guys. I'm back. Sorry it took so long to continue with this story. I have to work hard if I want to graduate from high school.

Jack: Catching senioritis?

Me: Yes.

Sally: It's just a senior phase. It will go away once you graduate.

Me: That's true. Mom told me that. Anyway here's chapter one for the Pumpkin Princesses. Enjoy.

* * *

Josephine and Janessa looked everywhere to find a Halloween Town citizen. Then they spotted the Hanging Tree.

"Hi, Pumpkin Princesses," Hanging Tree greeted.

"Hello, Hanging Tree," Josephine greeted.

"Have you seen anyone around here?" Janessa asked.

"I did see your sister being taken by a creature who looks like Oogie only it was red not green," Hanging Tree said. "She was heading into the burial chamber."

"It could be dangerous but Janessa and I can do it," Josephine said. So the princesses went into the burial chamber to find Samantha.

When the girls were close to the burial chamber, they heard a girl singing from under the ground. The recognized the voice. It was the voice of their little sister. They went inside the chamber and saw Samantha.

"Samantha!" Josephine replied.

"You guys!" Samantha replied. But then a spider web grabbed Samantha. She screamed.

"What's this?" Josephine and Janessa asked. So they began the battle with the spider. As they battled, Samantha sang a song with her sisters.

**"You should have known not to believe**

**And things would not have turned so bad.**

**It's true his plan was to destroy**

**But that should not you so sad.**

**But danger waits**

**At every turn.**

**And we are ready**

**To set things right here.**

**How can you say that you will be Okay?**

**And come back another day?**

**What will become of our dear town**

**Now that we let everyone down?**

**You know dear sister that's not true**

**We can take this town back**

**Us and you.**

**There's so much danger**

**Yet to face.**

**But we're not worried**

**To you we hurried.**

**Now we must stop**

**That evil Oogie's scheme**

**And save our Halloween."**

****The spider was defeated and Samantha was set free. Then Samantha saw a terrible vision. She saw a creature who looks like Oogie only it was red.

"Guys, the person who captured us and all the citizens went by the name Oolum Boogie," Samantha said. "She was the evil ancestor to Oogie."

"But who took mom and dad?" Josephine asked.

"Oogie took them," Samantha said. "He and Oolum plan to destroy the holiday worlds. And they want to take the holiday leaders away to destroy the other holidays. That's why they took away mom and dad." So the princesses went back to town.

In town, the clown with a tear away face was panicking. He didn't have his unicycle.

"Girls, please. I need your help," the clown yelled.

"We'll get your unicycle back," Josephine said. So the princesses went to find the clown's unicycle with Zero's help.

"Thank you. I know I could count on you," the clown said. "I saw the vampire brothers and their wives and children head into the mayor and Janet's house. They said they're trying to save the mayor and Janet." So the princesses went to the mayor and Janet's house.

* * *

**Me: Well, another chapter has come and gone. But there will be more soon.**

**Jack: Yes there will. I'm excited.**

**Sally: Me, too.**

**Me: Well, I am too. So I'll have the story done by tomorrow or Monday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi, guys. Here's part two for the Pumpkin Princesses. Sorry it looks like it came a little sooner than I thought.**

**Sally: Yes. Seems Emilie's more busier since graduation is next month.**

**Jack: We're looking forward to seeing Emilie walk down the isle to get her own diploma.**

**Me: Me either. Enjoy this next part.**

* * *

Josephine and her sisters were inside the vampire castle and found a net. It said:

Please help us! My brothers and our children have been turned into bats while we were heading into the mayor and Janet's house!

The eldest vampire brother

Josephine remembered the day her father saved the vampire brothers using the presents from his Sandy Claws sack. Luckily Josephine and her sisters had their own forms for Christmas. They are dressed as Mrs. Claws, Sandy's wife. They hold presents and explosive cookies in their sacks. Josephine spotted the eldest vampire and his twin daughters, Maria and Victoria. The first brother saw the present Josephine sent until the oldest Pumpkin Princess grabbed the vampires with her soul robber. The princesses restored the vampires in their coffin. Then came a tall but wide vampire and two female vampires with black hair.

"Ah. At last we're our old selves," the eldest vampire said.

"What happened?" Josephine asked.

"We went to check on the mayor and Janet to see if they were okay," Maria said.

"But before we got in, a creature who looks like Oogie only she was green trapped us in our bat form," Victoria said.

"Are the other vampires stuck as bats, too?" Janessa asked.

"Yes. But we need help finding them," the oldest vampire said.

"Ooh, my strength," Victoria moaned.

"You look undead tired," Samantha said. "You three should rest." Maria said the vampires have been entrusted to guard the key to the mayor and Janet's house. The other vampires should have the remaining pieces of the key. So the princesses went to find the other vampires. The second vampire had two sons, Nick and Michael. The third one had three children: a daughter named Mio, another daughter named Mika and a son named Sydney. The forth had only one half daughter, Maxine.

"So the creature who captured you guys is an ancient ancestress to Oogie, Oolum Boogie," Josephine said.

"She's the one who created Halloween Town," Janessa said.

"And she plans to destroy the holiday worlds," Samantha said.

"We'll help you defeat her," Michael said.

"You'll need our powers anyway," Maxine said. So the Pumpkin Princesses and the vampire kids went to find the mayor and Janet. As they walked there, Lock, Shock and Barrel were coming towards them. Amanda was crying. They said that a bunch of monsters are attacking the mayor and Janet's house. So the princesses went to the mayor and Janet's house.

"Girls! Up here!" a female voice yelled. "Please help!"

"What?" the Halloween creatures replied. The mayor and Janet were in a cage close to the roof. So the Pumpkin Princesses and their friends went to save the mayor and his niece while fighting monsters. Finally, the kids reached the roof where the mayor and Janet were being held.

"Mayor! Janet! Are you two okay?" Shock asked.

"Oh. You guys have no idea how happy we are to see your friendly faces," Janet replied, holding herself close to the mayor.

"We thought we would be stuck here forever," the mayor said. So Josphine took out her soul robber and saved the mayor and Janet. Josephine told the mayor to go somewhere safe while they all get to the roof. The mayor agreed. So the kids went to the roof to see if there is any commotion up there. It turns out it was a dark figure who looked like Oogie's shadow form. But it had a female voice. It was Oolum! And she held the tall witch, Helga's, daughter, Ella, captive.

"Girls, please help me!" Ella replied.

"You skeletons can't defeat me! You guys are weak!" Oolum yelled.

"Oh yeah? What do call this transformation?" Josephine asked. Then she and her sisters turned into their Pumpkin Princess forms. They fought Oolum until her shadow disappeared. Josephine broke the lock for Ella's cage. Then Josephine and her sisters explained Oolum's plan. Ella agreed to help. Then the kids heard a howl for help. It was the wolfman! They ran to see what's wrong.

"Wolfman, what's wrong?" Samantha asked.

"My daughter, Clawdeen, has been captured by a red creature," the wolf said.

"Then we'll have to find her," Mika said. So they went to find Clawdeen.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's the end for now. I need to take a shower anyway. So, enjoy part two. And remember to review after reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey, guys. Well, here's the next chapter to the Pumpkin Princesses. I went to a theme park yesterday.**

**Jack: Really? Where did you go?**

**Me: I went to Silverwood, a really fun theme park in Idaho and they are making two new rides. We saw construction to one of them called the Spin Cycle.**

**Sally: What does it do?**

**Me: You are on the thing that holds your seat and the machine spins you around and lifts you up in the air.**

**Jack: That sounds thrilling.**

**Me: Yep. Well, anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Josephine and her sisters went to find Clawdeen but found a letter at the wolf man's house. It said.

Help! I have been captured by a red creature! Please help me!

Clawdeen Wolf

"So Oolum took Clawdeen, too," Josephine said.

"We have to find them," Janessa said.

"Maybe Oolum is at Oogie's lair," Samantha said. "That's where dad went to fight Oogie many years ago."

"The old well was where the lair was, right? The cage to that place is still open," Amanda said. So the kids went to find Oogie's old lair down below the old well. It turns out Samantha's guess was right. Clawdeen is down in the lair. But she wasn't the only one there. All the leaders of Valentine's Day, Easter, Thanksgiving, Independence Day and St. Patrick's Day were captured. But Jack and Sally and not even Sandy Claws was captured. The princesses freed the holiday leaders and told them to go back to their worlds.

"Now all that's left is to save Jack, Sally and Clawdeen," Lock said.

"They should be over where dad went to fight Oogie's shadow in his casino," Josephine said.

"But we have to be careful because there are tons of traps around the path to the entrance," Janessa said.

"You all wait here since you don't have a soul robber," Samantha said.

"Good idea," Shock said. "Meet us here when you return to the plaza." So the princesses went to find the entrance to the casino. Then they heard evil laughter and someone saying "You'll never get away!" or "Give up!" It was Oogie! They went through the traps and reached the entrance to Oogie's casino from many years ago. The princesses couldn't see what they saw.

"Mom! Dad! Jessie!" Josephine replied.

"Girls, get out of here! It's dangerous!" Jack yelled.

"We came here to save you!" Janessa said.

"I think not!" two voices said. It was Oogie and Oolum! They were planning to destroy the princesses to finally take over Halloween Town and the other holiday worlds. So the princesses began to fight Oogie and Oolum. They also began to sing.

**"Well, well, well.  
Look what the bat dragged Pumpkin Princesses! You made it this far.  
Ooh, we're really scared."  
**The princesses were singing as they battled Oogie and Oolum.  
**"Oogie and Oolum, we're here to finish this  
Once and for** **all."  
**Oogie and Oolum cackled at what the princesses said.**  
"You're joking, you're joking,  
We can't believe our ears.  
You're joking, you gotta be.**  
**Best laugh we had in years."  
**The princesses were frustrated by this did everything in the power to destroy Oogie clan members.  
**"We** **hope you two did amuse yourselves  
With this, your little fling.  
You'd better pay attention now  
Because we're the Pumpkin Princesses.  
"You three think you are winning,  
But that's a lot of noise.  
Just be a sport, Dear Princesses,  
We will share our Oogie and Oolum toys.  
Wow~  
(Wow~)  
Wow~  
(Wow~)  
Wow~  
(Wow~)  
I'm the Oogie/Oolum Boogie man/woman.  
The leaders of Halloween  
Must right now be set free  
Release them at once or  
You'll have to deal with us.  
You beat our men, so what?  
Big deal! You even saved the vampires.  
You still can't stop us.  
We're King and Queen of Bugs!  
Wow~  
(Wow~)  
Wow~  
(Wow~)  
Wow~  
(Wow~)  
We're the Oogie/Oolum Boogie man/woman."**  
Then the princesses started to dance while fighting Oogie and Oolum. Then for their final attack, the princesses said  
**"WE'RE THE ONLY PUMPKIN PRINCESSES!"**  
Oogie and Oolum were defeated but it turns out it was their shadows again. Then a portal appeared behind Jack and Sally and they were pulled in! But then a brown wolf came down. It was wolf man's only daughter, Clawdeen.

"Thank goodness you guys found me," Clawdeen said. "My father would have had a panic attack if you guys hadn't found me."

"You want to join us?" Josephine said.

"Sure. I'm sure father will let me," Clawdeen said. "After all, he knows how much I love adventures." So the kids went back to town but before they went to the wolf man, the princesses went to the area where the others were waiting. After picking the others up, the kids went to the wolf man and told him Clawdeen was joining. The wolf man agreed to let Clawdeen join. So the team went to the Hinterlands because Samantha had a feeling Oogie and Oolum might be there to go to Christmas Town.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey, guys. This might be the last chapter for the Pumpkin Princesses. But don't worry I'll make more stories.**

**Jack: Maybe the sequel to the Nightmare Before Time, The Halloween Town Adventure.**

**Sally: Or even Eggman's Revenge.**

**Me: That's right. So here's the story.**

* * *

The kids went to the entry to the Hinterlands. Then Josephine spotted a boy wearing red. It was Lock and Shock's son, Lane. He's about Janessa's age but he loves Josephine. He looked forlorn.

"Lane, why are you here?" Shock asked.

"I'm here to get away from those creatures," Lane said. "I'm really worried about you, Josephine. What if you get hurt?"

"I'll be fine, Lane," Josephine said. Then she sang a song Jack sang to Sally long ago.

**"You give me strength.**

**You know you care.**

**We cannot fail with you near.**

**I know I'd be lost without you."**

Lane joined the song as he blushed to hear Josephine's voice.

**"We'll stand together.**

**Now and forever.**

**And I'll tell you**

**This very troubled night.**

**That we will set things right."**

Lane watched Josephine and her sisters and friends head into the Hinterlands. The Hinterlands is really easy to get lost in but Josephine knew her sense of direction well. The holiday doors were over in the middle of the Hinterlands. All the kids have to do is follow the paths. Finally the kids made it to the Christmas door and went to Christmas Town. The cheerful town was devastated.

"Oh no! We have to hurry!" Josephine said. So the kids went to the town to save Christmas. One of the elves said the Christmas tree is missing some items. Josephine had a feeling that Oolum and Oogie's goons took the items. So the kids went to find the items. When the tree was restored, the kids went to the X-Mas junction and spotted Sandy Claws and...Jack and Sally!

"Put us down!" Jack, Sally and Sally yelled.

"Oh no! Oogie's train!" Janessa yelled.

"We have to stop it!" Samantha yelled. So the Pumpkin Princesses went to destroy the train. Then Jack, Sally and Sandy were set free.

"That was close," Sandy said. "What? You again?"

"Sandy, dad has changed," Jospehine said.

"Where's Jessie?" Jack said.

"Looking for someone?" Oolum asked, holding Jessie.

"Put him down, Oolum!" Janessa yelled. But the Oogie clan got away in Sandy's sleigh. Another elf said that he sent one of the presents into the sleigh so Oogie will lose it. So everyone went to find Oogie. The trap activated and Oogie and Oolum fell off the sleigh. Sally caught Jessie in time before he could get hurt.

"You'll never get away with this, Pumpkin Princesses!" Oolum yelled.

"We're the King and Queen of Bugs!" Oogie yelled. They fell and absorbed some bugs to get bigger. The princesses went to fight Oogie and Oolum. Then after fight normal Mega Oogie and Mega Oolum, they were connected to the ground. So Josephine and her went to fight Oogie and Oolum. Finally the Oogie Clan members were defeated.

"I'm so sorry, Sandy," Jack said. "I guess even my children can cause trouble."

"No, Jack. Thanks to your children's help, I now trust all of you," Sandy said. "Josephine, you and your sisters and brother are all on my nice list." So he went to Christmas Town to prepare for Christmas in two months. Josephine went back to Halloween Town to see Lane.

"I was so scared, Josephine," Lane said. "I'm so glad you and your sisters are safe."

"I'm glad we are, too," Josephine said. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Then they kissed under the full moon like what Jack and Sally did many years ago. Zero watched them kiss. Jack, Sally, the pumpkin heirs and all the citizens watched, too.

The End

* * *

**Me: Well, this is the last chapter but I'll think of more things to write involving Jack's children. I'll even write this story on my deviant art page on TNBC's 20th Anniversary which is this fall.**

**Sally: I'm so excited!**

**Jack: Me, too.**

**Me: Me three. See you soon. Oh, and don't forget to review.**


End file.
